


Office Policies

by Koe



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Office, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is again going into shaky territory for Mike, but he enjoys messing with their minds. Besides, to be fair, he started it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Policies

Louis and Harvey are in Harveys office, having a rather heated discussion about a workplace sexual harassment case when Mike comes in. He listens silently while getting his papers in order for presentation, but can't stop himself from speaking out when there is a brief lull in the flow of arguments.

"That IS a credible story. When I was working as a bike messenger I was hit upon all the time. I didn't take money offers, but I did go for a few where the hitter was especially attractive and intelligent." Internal flashes of messing up copy rooms and crumpling papers on mahogany desks gives him a slight, but noticeable blush in the cheeks.

He takes in their shocked expressions (Harvey is hiding it well, but Mike knows him enough to see it now) and immediately dreads the possible outcome of his admission. Will this affect his future with Pearson Hardman? Will Louis use it as leverage when he least expects it? Mike knows the admission wasn't his brightest idea, but he couldn't stop himself from blurting it out when he seemingly was the most knowledgeable person there. That is something that doesn't happen every day at Pearson Hardman.

"Bike messenger??!" Harvey and Louis blurt this out simultaneously and exchange hostile stares for having the same thought at the same time.

"I didn't know bike messengers had such sex appeal." Harvey recovers.

"We do. The sweat, the tight clothing. The fit behind." Mike answers politely while trying to keep his blue eyed poker face calm.

"Sweat! Women are not interested in sweat! Especially not intelligent women!" Louis cuts him off.

"I didn't say the offers came from women. But I tell you, there were a few of them too." This is again going into shaky territory for Mike, but he enjoys messing with their minds. Besides, to be fair, he started it.

Again, the senior partners are staring in tandem.

"I have the papers you requested here. My notes are attached on top." Mike offers.

"You got offers from men? And you took them?" Louis again, his voice a bit squeaky.

"I don't have to answer that." He rubs his upper lip in half embarrassment, but is suddenly aware that Louis is staring at him again. Really staring. At his mouth. He pulls his hand away and nods at the papers, offering them directly to Louis. Louis is the one running the case.

Louis takes the papers with an irritated huff. The discussion is so very obviously over that he resolves to slink for the door. He's still throwing glances at Mike though, all the way out.

Harvey stares at the closed door for a minute before returning his gaze to Mike, patent Golden Boy-smirk in place.

"He's seriously thinking about propositioning you now, you know. A pity you're not a bike messenger any more. Company policies and all."

"I don't think I would have accepted, for several reasons." Mike starts to go, but turns back again. Harvey brings his eyes back up, to meet Mike's.

"You do too, evidently. Which will lead to his next conspiracy theory."

"I'd never!" Harvey laughs after a short moment of hoisted eyebrows.

"Good for you!"

"But don't walk too fast on your way out now. I need to know the facts behind those allegations."

Mike lets his hips sway in his best Donna impersonation on his way out. Harvey's bright laughter follows him all the way to the elevators and Mike grins too.


End file.
